Banished too
by DCam
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if Katara went with Aang to the North Pole insted of staying at the south pole takes place at the begeing of "The Avatar Returns"


"Sokka's right, Katara I think its best if the air bender leaves." Gran Gran said.

"Fine then I'm banished too." Katara said mad pulling Aang to Appa who was pacently waiting.

"Where do you think your going?" Sokka said crossing his arms in front of him.

"To find a water bending teacher, Aang is taking me to the North Pole." Katara said pulling Aang farther towards Appa.

"I am? great!" Aang said oveosly pleased.

"Katara, would you really choose him over your tribe your own family?" Sakka asked.

Aang walked up to Katara from behind, "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said.

"No this is what I want." Katara yelled as she walked to Appa and got on, Aang helped with a slight smile on his face.

"Aaaaa Aang,Katara dont go I'll miss you." a little girl said as she ran up to Appa. Which Aang had already jumped up on.

"I'll miss you too. And, Sokka you probible hate me right now but all make you an avatar promise that I will protect Katara." Aang said.

"I'll miss you too"Katara said."Lets go Aang"she said sitting forwed terning away form the tribe and Sokka. "Appa yip-yip."Aang said wiping the reins that were connected to the sky bisiens' horns.

The huge bisien lifted its tail and brought it back down with a boom this lifted him up in to the air and with another flap of his tail thay started moving across the vast open flew through the air for about 25 min. before the sky was starting to get dark thay had made light conversation about how thay were going to get the things they would need along the way. In about another 7 min. they reached a small island that Katara said thay would find becuse she hade been there with her brother. Thay would stop there for the night and work things out in the morning but it was not to be so Zuko had been watching and had seen the sky bicien fly away. He showed up and well this is what happend.

"Hello Avatar." Zuko said walking closer and closer.

"Oh, hello, how are you." Aang said standing up Katara was geting out of her sleping bag.

"I am prince Zuko son of fire lord Ozi and heir to the thrown I have come to take you to my fother and regan my honor."Zuko said sanding with his hads on his hips turned sideways striking a pose.  
"Ok well, Zuko you have fun with that and will be on are way come on Anng les go" Katara said packing up her sleeping bag itas mabe 1:50 at this time and she was in no mood to fight.

Just like that Zuko shot a fire ball down at the avatars' feet and another and another thay just kept coming Aang just kept on jumping out of the way after about a min.  
of this Katara got tierd of it and started water bending she formed the water in to small sharp ice dagers and started flinging them at gave Aang enough time to get to Appa and get ready to defend Katara well she got on.

"Katara, get on were leaving."Aang said half ready to fly or fight.

"Coming! Cover me." she said turning and at that moment Aang took over stoping the fire balls with gusts of air.

"Appa yip-yip." Aang said and Appa pulled them in to the sky.

Zuko just kept on sending the fire balls in the air and Aang hade to avoid the attacks Katara helped by water bending, blocking anything that came from the other side of Appa.

"Well that was interesting what was his problem?" Sokka said steping up from his hiding place in the back of Appa's saddle.

"Oh, by the way I was following you guys and I followed you here so I disided to stay at the beach but Zuko showed up and so I got in the back of Appa and we started flying and here we are." Sokka said silding down.

"Sokka when we land you are geting off and we are flying on, you are not welcome here."Katara said giving Sokka the cold shoulder.

"Oh, Katara, he came all the way out here for you, let him come."Aang said turning back to face them.

"Fine, but if he dose anything to try and get us to go back or try to hurt you we are leaving him." Katara said folding her arms across her chest.

"All right Katara if it makes you feel better I wont even talk about home." Sokka said.

"So were all a gang now." Aang said in his normal cheery voice.

"I dont think we're a gang yet."Katara said lieing down. "Mabe we can discuse it in the morning?" she said.

"Yeah, shes got the right idea we need to sleep."Sokka said letting out a yawn.

"But what about Zuko?"Aang said.

"Zuko? That guy was attacking you?"Sokka said.

"Yeah, he was."Katara said eyes closed.

"Yeah him, what about him?"Aang said

"Oh, dont wory about him I messed up his sistem."Sokka said.

"Ok nice unexpected put nice."Aang said.

"Ok lets find a place and sleep." Sokka said.

"Ok will find a place to land and sleep."Aang said and thas what thay did.

Please comment on this even if you dont like it I wont to know if I am any good, thanks.


End file.
